


Bite

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Biting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: 31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 006; Bite.When Mason meets Bobby, Malia has to think of a creative distraction, exceedingly quickly, to help Mason, Unit Bravo and the supernatural community as a whole, remain hidden from the local reporter.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Bobby Marks, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159
Kudos: 20





	Bite

"Your escort home has arrived," Tina teased, her body curved around the doorframe to Malia's office, a grin on her lips. Malia would have scolded Tina for her teasing, except she couldn't help her own smile as she quickly left her office before the computer had finished shutting down.

Mason lingered, with the offer to see her safely home every time his patrol ended in the area, and Tina was forever teasing Malia about his consistent attentions. Their new normal was Malia grabbing her leather jacket before accepting her bag from Tina, who was already holding the door to the station open for her.

This time, though, Tina's grin had been replaced with a grimace.

"What?" Malia asked, eyes widening as she marched over to the door to see what had soured Tina's expression.

"This isn't going to be pretty," the woman warned, hanging Malia's bag on the Detective's shoulder as her friends already pale face lost what little colour it had.

Dashing out of the station, barely checking for cars, Malia made a direct path towards Mason who had been approached by none other than her ever problematic Ex-boyfriend.

Mason saw her approaching, grey eyes settling on her over Bobby's shoulder, filled with irritation and not a shred of patience, but as she stepped closer she watched his gaze snap back to Bobby in an instant.

"What did you say?" the vampire growled. Malia was close enough to see the subtle shift from bored, into Mason readying to attack.

"...any inside dirt on Detective Corvidae, and the paper would be willing to pay you-"

Malia had a strong urge to punch Bobby, but the flash of panic she felt wasn't for the bottom-feeding reporter, it was in response to the growing snarl on Mason's lips, the narrowing of his eyes, and the growl she could feel vibrating through the air.

She ignored Bobby, stepping past him to quickly place herself between Mason's feet, rising up onto her toes to kiss him

A crude method of masking his growing fangs from the reporter, but it was the only option she'd been able to think of. She could hear Bobby spluttering behind her, but her focus was on Mason. Still tensed, and although the growling had stopped he hadn't kissed her back.

Carefully away of Mason's hyper senses, Malia gently nipped at his bottom lip and was quite suddenly being devoured.

Pulled closer with a bruising grip on her hips, she let her fingers slide soothingly into Mason's hair, stroking gently through the strands until she felt his shoulders settle. He kissed along her jaw until his lips found his favourite spot against her neck where his now blunt teeth settled against her skin, and she somehow knew without a doubt that he was glaring over her shoulder at a stunned Bobby.

"Take me home?" she breathed softly and he agreed with a single soft grunt. Mason pulled back slowly, slung an arm around her shoulders, and led her away.


End file.
